This invention relates generally to stuffed toys, and more particularly, to a stuffed animal having a flexible fluid container for housing a fluid medium acting as a heat source or a heat sink.
It is common practice in the toy industry to manufacture stuffed toy animals of various sizes and shapes. These stuffed toys are generally directed towards that sector of the market which caters to children. Generally the stuffed animals are cloaked in material which is soft to the touch with the toy animal generally being stuffed with a material which is lightweight and resistant to wear such as a polyester or the like.
The stuffed animals also will often include cosmetic facial features to provide an identity element. Upon applying physical pressure to an air actuated noise device often located within the stuffed animal, an audible sound appears to be uttered providing a perceived personality to the inanimate toy. Other designs may also include a mechanically driven or a spring operated noise generator which when actuated will play theme songs of fairy tales or the like.
Although the stuffed animals are generally marketed to children and adults alike, an alternate sales effort is directed towards the owners of small pets. It is well known that small pets such as dogs and cats enjoy playing with a variety of stuffed animal-type toys. Such toys designed for small pets are often designed for heavy duty use, include a soft exterior cover and a cosmetically recognizable appearance.
The stuffed animals which are currently available for use by humans and pets alike for companionship, are generally at ambient temperature. Thus, if the ambient temperature is cold then the stuffed animal is likely to be at that ambient temperature and will not serve to warm the person or animal that is in contact with the stuffed animal. Further, if the ambient temperature is very warm, the stuffed animal does not serve to cool the person or the animal in contact therewith. Since the stuffed animals are often transported with the children and the pets when travelling away from the home, such as in an automobile or an airplane or train on vacation, those concerned with the design and development of stuffed animals in the toy industry have long recognized the need for an improved stuffed animal having a means for radiating warmth in the cold weather and for absorbing heat in the hot weather. Further, the stuffed animal should be comprised of non-flammable material, should be inexpensive to manufacture, should be an energy efficient heat source and heat sink, and should be conveniently disassembled for washing the outer material. Finally, the stuffed animal should not require a replaceable energy source such as a battery in order to provide the heating and cooling effect. The present invention fulfills all of these needs.